


Paradise - Drarry

by Too_Many_Too_Much_81194



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also Kreacher is amazing, Also Lucius went to Azkaban even tho he didn't in the canon story, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Draco Grieving, Draco Is Sad About Snape, Draco Malfoy's Trial, Draco Sneaks over ;), Eventual Smut, Fluff, Harry Can Relate Tho, Harry Stays at Grimmauld Place, He deserves Azkaban, I am triggered that they didn't make him nice in the movies, M/M, Sexual Tension, sickly sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Too_Much_81194/pseuds/Too_Many_Too_Much_81194
Summary: Harry goes and speaks at Draco's trial after everything that happened and Voldemort is defeated. After the trial, Harry goes to return Draco's wand and thank him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should warn you.... I have no idea how trials work or courtrooms or anything so please don't judge too hard on the trial parts. I'm clueless when it comes to it. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ALSO Harry gets an owl in this chapter and if you want a reference pic then here it is: 

The air was frigid as Harry entered the court room. Everyone was preparing their points and notes, preparing for Draco Malfoy's trial. The pain and loss was still a fresh, gaping wound on Harry’s heart, on his soul. At first, he thought he could never forgive Draco for what he did. But then, he was forced into the crimes, into the lies. The fear must have been devastating. The trial would start in thirty-two minutes. Harry gulped back the lump in his throat. His hands were shaky like autumn leaves. Hagrid had agreed to escort Harry to the trial and sat beside him, a comforting presence to have. And then, the trial began and Harry got to say his piece.  
“Harry Potter will now speak on your behalf.” Said the stone cold voice. Harry stood up, nervous and trembling. Hagrid gave him a reassuring look. “I’m not going to say that Draco didn’t make any mistakes, but I know that he was forced into this. He didn’t want what happened. Voldemort threatened to kill him and his family!” Harry reasoned, getting more confident with every word he said. Draco looked surprised to see Harry talking on his behalf. He thought that he was there to vote against him. “I don’t know Draco well but I knew him enough that he wouldn’t want to kill anyone. He wouldn’t want all the death that happened to be because of him.” Harry said quietly, looking over to Draco, giving him an empathetic smile. Draco blushed at the use of his first name and the genuine smile. Harry sat.  
“We will now vote on whether Draco Malfoy will go to Azkaban. All in favor of dropping all charges, raise your hand.” The man said, visibly sitting on his hand. The rest of the council hesitated, but after disregarding their superior, almost all raised their hands. Draco’s face lifted, too happy to be smug, he turned and grinned at Harry, causing Harry’s chest (and cheeks) to warm considerably. 

After the trial….

“Are you sure, Harry? You could always stay with me.” Hagrid frowned as he and Harry left the Ministry Of Magic. Harry smiled fondly. “No Hagrid. I’ll be okay. Grimmauld place is where I want to be. Also don’t worry about me being lonely. Kreacher is there.” Harry said reassuringly. Hagrid sighed.  
“If you insist. Goodbye Harry.” He waved. Harry waved back just before disapparating to Grimmauld place, Sirius’ home where he grew up, or the Black household. Upon arriving, he let out a sigh. How he missed Sirius. Grief plaguing him, he entered his new home. 

The next day, Harry eyed Draco’s wand that had supposedly transferred to him. He remembered the loss of his own wand and how it felt almost like losing a family member. He decided, since Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban, he would return the wand to Draco. After dressing, he apparated in front of the Malfoy Manor. He held his chin high as he walked up the steps and knocked. Draco answered the door, his hair slightly tousled. It was horribly cute. His eyes widened and he immediately tended to his hair. “Um… This belongs to you.” Harry said, thrusting Draco’s wand towards him. “My wand…” Draco whispered, carefully taking the wand from Harry’s hands like he would a delicate flower. “And also… thanks.” Harry smiled. He turned to leave but was stopped by the sensation of a hand on his arm. He was spun around and then Draco’s lips were pressed to his. 

As soon as Draco saw Harry he knew that now was the time to tell him how he felt, but the words just caught in his throat and he was leaving, he had to do something. 

Draco’s lips were soft and cold and he was pushing against him so Harry pushed back. Draco rotated his jaw in a pleasant way that Harry had seen him do before when he was thinking. When they broke, both were beet red. “I’ll um… see you then?” Harry breathed, shaking with giddiness. Draco nodded, sucking on his lower lip. “Yep.” And then Harry left like nothing had happened. He went to buy a new wand but everything seemed like a dream, like he was just lost in thought. He bought an owl while he was out as well. A small, grey screech owl that reminded him of Sirius. When he got home, he wrote Draco a letter, his heart thrumming with nerves. 

Draco,  
Just so you know, I’m staying at Grimmauld place, my godfather's old manor. It’s nice here. Roomy. I’m glad that your trial went well. Sorry that your father is still in Azkaban, that must be hard. I got a new owl, I named him Black. And about what happened at your house, how long have you wanted that?  
-Harry Potter

Although it was such a short letter, it took Harry thirty minutes to write. He passed it to Black with a shaky hand and watched him fly away until he was gone. Just a dot in the sky. His owl returned not 15 minutes later. Harry’s heart raced but he was soon disappointed to see that he didn’t carry a new letter. His heart sank and he had a stone in his stomach. Why did he send a letter? Of course Malfoy wouldn’t reply. Harry drifted off to sleep, hundreds of what if’s running through his head.  
The next morning, Harry woke to a tap tap tapping on his window. He sat up and shoved his glasses on. Looking over to his window he pulled the blinds and saw a beautiful eagle owl, carrying a letter for Harry. He knew that owl. Draco’s owl. 

Harry tore open the letter, reading it immediately. 

Harry,  
Are you staying at Grimmauld Place alone? I have never been inside but my father was before. I know you aren’t actually sorry about my father going to Azkaban but it’s okay, honestly I’m relieved. Is that terrible? Thank you for the sensitivity though. Since he has been gone my house has been very un-eventful and I have been bored. I almost miss Hogwarts.  
To answer your question, ever since I saw you smile. Do you want this?  
-DM  
P.S. Why did you thank me that day?

Harry couldn’t stop grinning. His smile just kept getting wider and wider as he read. He wasn’t sure if by ‘he’ he meant Voldemort or his father. Maybe both. He wanted to write back right at that moment but then, would he seem desperate? 

Draco,  
I am alone at Grimmauld. Kreacher is here though, (He is a house elf) so I don’t get that lonely. And you’re right, I’m not that sorry about your father. I’m glad you’re relieved though. It isn’t terrible. I always miss Hogwarts, I can’t believe you don’t! I thanked you because you didn't tell them who I was, because without your wand I probably would have died. I’m sorry you’re bored. Honestly I am too. There isn’t much to do.  
And yes. I do want this.  
-Harry Potter

Harry couldn’t help it, he sent it right away and stared out the window, heart full of longing, trembling with excitement for Draco’s reply, but it didn’t come until the next morning, along with a letter from Hermione and Ron. (Harry opened Draco’s first) It said that since they were both bored, they should meet up, play Quidditch , do something together. It made Harry’s heart skip a beat. He immediately replied answering yes and where to meet? Only then did he open Ron and Hermione’s letter. Turned out, they wanted to meet up as well. Just as Harry sent off the letter to Hermione and Ron, Draco had replied. 

Now. I know you aren’t busy. Meet me at diagon alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: mentions abuse once and a panic attack. Not really a big deal but just in case ;)

Even though Harry was jittery and panicking, he met with Draco at Diagon alley. Luckily, it wasn’t a “Sit-down-and-stare-into-each-others-eyes-while-drinking-butterbeer” type thing. Draco had errands to run for his mother so Harry helped him. They picked up some dress robes for his mother and a few treats. They stopped at Borgin and Burkes so Draco could sell away some of the dark artifacts his father was hiding. Soon they were hungry and broke so Harry invited Draco over to Grimmauld place to eat.   
“You know how to cook?” Draco cocked an eyebrow. Harry grinned (which he was doing a lot today) and nodded enthusiastically. “My aunt and uncle made me do it a lot when I was young.” Harry explained, leaving out the abuse portion of the story. He would rather not turn his life into more of a sob story than it already was. “Whatever you say, Potter.” Draco said, a smile tugging at his lips. They disapparated to Grimmauld Place and Harry showed him inside, pulling the curtains and letting the sun in.   
“What do you want?” Harry asked, walking to the kitchen to see what he could whip up. “Oh I don’t care, I’m not picky.” Harry paused and looked up at Draco. They locked eyes and both burst out laughing. Harry opened the vacant fridge and closed it almost immediately, venturing over to the pantry. Draco’s eyes drifted lazily over the room, taking it all in. Harry was right, it was roomy for sure. Soon, Harry came stumbling out of the pantry carrying a big bag of rice and some spices.   
The whole house smelled of spices and butter nearly ten minutes after Harry had started. Draco was sitting on an old dusty couch, chin resting on the back, watching Harry cook. (and maybe also checking out his butt) Harry was just watching the rice mingle with all the spices and cook now. Draco got up and silently crept up to the kitchen. He came up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around his stomach and resting his chin on his shoulder.   
Harry’s eyes widened and he stilled, sweat trickling down his forehead. He had never been so damn close to Draco. Even this seemed more intimate than their kiss was. He leaned into Draco slightly and then dished up the food while Draco was latched onto him. Draco let go to eat and Harry quietly mourned the loss of touch.  
“Wow Potter, this is good!” Draco said after a bite. Harry shrugged.   
“I didn’t have much to work with.” Harry said humbly, taking a bite. After they ate, it was getting dark. “I should probably go.” Draco said, shifting the weight between his feet, hands shoved in his pockets. Harry nodded and opened the door for him. “Bye Potter. I’ll write soon.”  
“Wait, before you go…” Harry stopped him, grabbing his arm and flipping him back around, kissing him just as Draco had a few days before. Draco pulled away just for a moment to say, “Oh how the tables have turned.” and then connected their lips again. “Bye Harry.”  
“Goodbye Draco.” Harry blushed. 

The next morning...

Draco,  
Are you still bored? You should come over again, I’ll show you a good time. Hermione and Ron are coming over today. I bet Hermione is going to try to convince me to let her move in. Bet you anything.   
-Harry Potter

Harry,  
Yes I’m still bored. Curse your damn friends. I bet you're right about Granger. Don’t let her. That ruins some fun we can have. When will they leave?  
-DM

Draco,  
I bet a date with you. Also they will probably stay overnight. They have a habit of making plans without me.   
-Harry Potter

Harry,   
I agree with the bet. Curse your friends.   
-DM

Harry grinned just as there was a knock at the door. Harry ran out of Sirius’ old room and down to the front door. “Harry!” Hermione squealed, jumping into his arms. “I’ve missed you!!” She squealed. Harry laughed and pulled Ron into the hug as well. He invited them in and Hermione coughed dramatically. “Harry, why haven’t you cleaned up yet?”   
“Well, I have been a bit busy…” Harry started, blushing to himself. Hermione cast a cleaning spell and let her magic work. She plopped down on the couch and grinned at the two boys who promptly joined her. Harry was just zoning out as his friends droned on. He felt so drunk on Draco’s lingering scent. Luckily, Hermione and Ron didn’t seem to notice. “HARRY!” Hermione screeched.   
“Huh?! What?”  
“I was just saying, I could totally move in with you! Surely Kreacher isn’t enough company.” Harry smiled hugely, which was a mistake because Hermione figured it was for her when really, this meant he would get to go on a date with Draco. His face immediately fell, he had to force himself to stop grinning. “No, that’s okay ‘Mione. Don’t you think you and Ron should get a place together?” Harry reasoned. Ron shook his head. “Mum doesn’t want me to move out until I’m 20.” He glared. “It’s so stupid.” Harry frowned.   
“And anyways, I don’t want to stay at my parents’ forever. Oh, Harry, it would be so much fun!” Hermione grinned, latching onto Harry’s arm.   
“No really Hermione, it’s okay.” Harry said. “It’s nice to be alone for a bit.” He lied. “Anyways, I’ve been missing Sirius and everyone so-”  
“Effing Malfoy. It’s his fault.” Ron snarled. It seemed that Harry just now noticed the bullet wound in Ron’s heart, still freshly bleeding; he missed his brother. Harry glared. “What a dense idiot. Too bad he didn’t go to Azkaban where he belongs with his garbage father.” Harry clenched his fists, swallowing a need to defend Draco. “What’s wrong with you?” Ron asked, making a distasteful face. “You don’t agree that he is a complete and utter git?” That’s it. Harry thought.   
“It wasn’t his fault! He was forced to do all of that!” Harry shouted, spitting in Ron’s face. “What, are you an idiot? He was always cruel to you, it’s fine!”  
“No it isn’t Ron. He didn’t mean it.” Harry snarled. Hermione had her hands pressed flat against each of their chests, pushing them apart. “Oh whatever Harry. You and your bloody parents too. All of you are idiots!” Ron growled. Harry was taken aback. “Yeah that’s right. You’re goddamn parents were probably so forgiving just like you. Idiots! All of you! I’m GLAD you know who killed them! Just two less gits to deal with.” Ron snarled, getting up and slamming the door. Harry’s mouth was slightly agape and tears were filling his eyes. Hermione was sobbing. She ran out after Ron and neither came back.   
Harry was still on the couch, shaking in a cold sweat, tears racing down his cheeks. Why had Ron been so cruel? With a sudden longing for Draco’s arms around him, he walked upstairs to Sirius’ room.

Draco,  
Please come over. Now.  
-Harry

With shaking hands, he sent off Black, who returned in five minutes. No letter. Then, he heard someone run up the stairs. Thinking it was Hermione, he wiped his nose and turned to the door. There was Draco, standing in the doorway, urgency painted all over his face. Harry let out a sob of relief. It seemed as if all the grief he had been holding down, mixed with every pleasant feeling he had with Draco, were bubbling up into a panic attack. “Harry.” He held onto Draco’s voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! There are swears in this chapter. Also things get.... steamy ;)   
> Also sorry this one is a bit short.

Draco carried Harry to the bed and set him down, laying beside him and hugging him close. Harry sobbed into his shoulder, Draco’s scent intoxicating him, bringing a wave of relief and longing. He balled up Draco’s shirt in his fists, growing angry at Ron. Draco tightened his grip on Harry and ran his fingers through his hair. “Shhhh. It’s okay now, I’m here. Whatever it was, everything will be okay.” And with that, Harry gave in, relaxing in Draco’s arms, exhaustion filling him until he drifted into a dreamless sleep.   
When he woke up, it was pitch black outside and Draco was nowhere to be seen, only his scent remained. “Draco?” No answer. He cursed. He must have scared him off, freaking out like that. “You’re awake.” Harry flipped around and saw Draco leaning on the doorframe. Harry’s mood immediately lifted and he patted the bed beside him. Draco grinned like he was waiting for permission, and joined him on the bed. “I have a one word question.” Harry said, lying down as the lights went out. “That’s impossible, Potter. But please, ask away.” Draco replied, settling in turning towards Harry and stroking his hair and running his cool skin down his cheek. Harry gulped, remembering the loss he felt when he woke and Draco wasn’t there.

“Forever?” 

Draco froze. “Oh, angel. Of course.” He pulled Harry into his chest, holding him tightly. “Do you even have to ask.” Harry smiled and closed his eyes, heat flooding his chest and spreading to his cheeks. Draco hadn’t even meant to call Harry angel, it just slipped out but it felt right. It made him feel right in a way he hadn’t since he was a child. Harry didn’t notice a tear escape him. A tear of relief and happiness. 

The next morning, Harry awoke, limbs tangled with Draco’s. He smiled against his chest and nuzzled into the crook of his neck, relishing in his scent and warmth until there was a banging at the door. Harry groaned into Draco.   
“Come on, Potter. You gotta get the door.” Harry groaned again and rolled out of bed just as the knock became more frantic. He opened the door and Hermione rushed in. Shit. Harry thought. “Oh Harry, I’m so sorry I just left without saying anything. I wanted to make sure Ron was okay. Harry’s eyes widened in a ‘seriously?’ kind of way. Hermione just frowned. “Are you okay?”   
Harry laughed in a very humorless way. “Am I okay?” He repeated, still laughing, clenching his fist. “Yes Hermione, I’m fine now. No thanks to you.” He glared, avoiding her eyes. “But I-”  
“It’s fine! You clearly like Ron more than me and he is your first priority.” Harry yelled, looking up to see Draco halfway down the stairs. Luckily, Hermione’s back was turned to him. He cocked an eyebrow. Hermione turned around abruptly, noticing Harry’s look soften. She slapped her hand over her mouth and turned back to Harry. “What is he doing here!?” Harry glared and Draco continued down the stairs. “What you didn’t!” Harry spat as Draco came up beside him, snaking his arm around his waist. Hermione stared at it for a moment before smiling widely. “Oh Harry. I’m so sorry I wasn’t here but…” She squealed and leaped forward hugging him. Draco frowned as his arm rest was stolen.   
“Just…. Finally!” She squealed, voice muffled by Harry’s shoulder. He cocked an eyebrow. She jumped down. “ I mean, I was just waiting. Come on, your obsession over him? Staring at that map at night? It all makes sense now!” Now it was Draco’s turn to cock an eyebrow.  
“You were obsessed with me?” Harry blushed a deep red.   
“Well… I… It’s… I….” Draco grinned.   
“You’re cute when you stutter.” He mumbled, lightly kissing him on the corner of his mouth. Hermione grinned. “Well, I should go.” She winked at Harry and he blushed as Draco silently canoodled him. “Oh Hermione!” Harry called. She turned, hair flipping behind her. “Don’t tell Ron.” She rolled her eyes and nodded. The door slammed and Draco pulled away and frowned. “When are you gonna kiss me back?” Harry smiled and kissed him deeply. Draco lifted him and Harry wrapped his legs around Draco’s waist as he carried him upstairs.   
They crashed on the bed, a tangled mess of limbs and kisses. Draco pulled Harry onto his lap. Harry giggled, straddling Draco’s waist, making him lift his head to kiss him. He rested on top of Draco, chest to chest until their heartbeats matched the same, hammering speed. Draco pulled Harry’s shirt off, spinning them around so he was on top, laying kisses all over Harry’s chest, biting and suckling at Harry’s pulse. Marking him as his own. All that escaped Harry were short gasps, all his breath hitching in his throat. Harry pulled off Draco’s shirt and threw it to the side, not allowing their lips to part, when there was an almost angry knock at the door.   
“Are you effing kidding me?” Draco groaned, rolling off of Harry. “When will it end???” Harry chuckled and grabbed Draco’s slightly over sized shirt and put it on. “I’ll be back.” He grinned, heart hammering against his chest. He was mad about being interrupted but was too lightheaded and drunk on Draco’s almond-y bitter taste to stop grinning like a fool.   
He opened the door and froze. “Ron.”


	4. Some Have Said His Hearts Too Hard To Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listening to John Mayer, a.k.a, a godsend. Enjoy this chapter! I have been feeling very... fluffy, so this chapter is sickly sweet fluff!
> 
> Also sorry about all the short chapters. I'm not good at making them long and luxurious.

“Hi…” Ron said, staring at a hickey on Harry’s collar bone. Harry coolly covered it, dragging Draco’s shirt over it, wincing at how sensitive it was. “Come to apologize have you?” Harry asked, trying to speed things along.   
“Are you fucking cheating with Hermione?” Ron snarled, eyes widening when Harry covered the hickey. “What? No!” Harry snarled defensively. Ron glared and shoved his way into the house. “Where the hell is she Potter?”   
“Get out, Ron.” Harry said firmly, feeling his pockets for his wand. Shit. He left it in the bedroom. “I always knew you two fancied each other!”   
“Ron, no it isn’t like that!” Harry pleaded. Ron pulled out his wand and pointed right at Harry’s chest. “Where the hell is she? How could you do this?” Ron snarled. Harry put his hands up. “Ron, don’t do anything you’ll regret…” Harry whispered, adrenaline coursing through him. “Don’t tell me that!!” He yelled, shoving t=his wand against Harry’s skin, Draco’s shirt.   
“Expelliarmus!” Draco yelled from the bottom of the stairs. “Weasley. I should have known.” He snarled, stepping in front of Harry protectively.   
“You’re here too, are you? Where the hell is Hermione?” Ron growled, fearless of the wand pointed at him. “How thick are you?” Draco yelled, lowering his wand. “Granger isn’t here.” He said calmly, backing up into Harry, shielding him. Ron’s tear filled eyes were full of relentless anger. He stomped out and apparated away. Draco turned around and held Harry’s shoulders. “Are you okay? What happened between you two?” Harry swallowed and explained everything. 

After Harry had drifted off to sleep on the couch, Draco decided to make some tea for himself. He sat in the chair across from the couch and read the daily prophet until Harry woke up. “Whatcha doin’?” He said groggily, admiring Draco’s curled up figure as he read. “Thinking. Thinking about that date I owe you.” He smiled. Harry mirrored him. “If you aren’t too tired we could go now?”   
Harry glanced at the darkening sky and nodded. “Where to?” 

Draco ended up bringing Harry to a wonderful, all night cafe/restaurant. It was brilliant. There were only a few tables and some high-chairs facing the window. There were three cats wandering around and every table was empty. “This place has the best hot cocoa.” Draco promised, leading Harry inside and ordering two hot cocoas.   
Harry admired the small shop and pet a white cat that followed him around. “I love it.” Harry said, sitting at one of the tables. “This isn’t a magical cafe is it?” He whispered. Draco shook his head as the white cat jumped onto his lap. He subconsciously pet it and stared out the window. “I… I’m sorry about earlier. I should’ve asked.” He said quietly, staring down at the table. Harry frowned and lifted Draco’s chin so he could appreciate his icy blue eyes. “I should’ve asked too. It wasn’t all you. It’s okay.”  
“It’s just… I didn’t even think of condoms!” He whispered. Harry laughed.   
“You think I did?” He giggled. Draco blushed. “Why are you being so careful, Draco?”   
“I just want to do this right.” He replied as the drinks were delivered. “I don’t want to screw up and… and lose this.” Harry’s cheeks warmed and he smiled softly.   
“You aren’t going to lose this.” Harry reassured, taking a sip of the hot cocoa carefully. “Holy shit!” He burst, startling Draco.   
“Merlin, what?” Harry grinned, wide eyed.  
“This is the best effing hot cocoa I have ever tasted.” He said. Voice even as he took another large gulp. Draco laughed.   
“So Harry, ever thought about getting a job?” Draco asked after a while. Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. I haven’t really thought of it.” Draco nodded slowly. “Right now I’m living off of what my parents left me but you’re right…. I should get a job of some sort.”   
“Oh I wasn’t trying to… I was just wondering, you don’t have to do anything.” Draco exclaimed. Harry cocked an eyebrow. “I have never seen you so… I don’t know… apologetic. It’s uncharacteristic for you.” Draco looked away, glancing out the window. “I know. I’m sorry.” His eyes were sad and his voice low. It triggered something in Harry’s heart and he felt such affection for his former enemy. He reached and held Draco’s chin fondly, turning him to face Harry.  
“What’s wrong, love?” Harry asked quietly. Draco mildly smiled to himself and his cheeks turned pink. The truth was, after the war, all of Draco’s walls were smashed and broken. He was sick of being so damn stoic, but, what if the Draco that Harry fell for was stoic and all tough? The truth was, he was scared. He was used to being scared by now but not in such a vulnerable state. He was tough all the time to protect himself, but he didn’t want to protect himself from Harry.   
“I…” Draco started. “Nothing. I think I’m just tired.” He lied and gave a weak smile to Harry. Harry frowned but didn’t push him. “Let’s go home then.” He said subconsciously. It warmed Draco. Home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another veryyyyy fluffy chapter. IN FACT expect the rest to be FLUFF-AY. (Even the smutty parts ;3)

When Harry and Draco arrived back at Grimmauld Place, Draco’s owl was awaiting them, carrying a letter. Draco cocked an eyebrow at it and reached for the envelope, getting a nip from his owl. He ignored it and read the letter. “Ah shit.” He muttered. “Mother is very angry. I didn’t leave a note.” Draco hissed. “I don’t think she realizes I’m not a child anymore.” He said darkly.  
“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Harry weakly smiled. Draco returned the smile and nodded. “Hopefully.” And then he was gone. Harry decided not to read into his lack of affection before leaving. What he needed to focus on was what the hell happened in that cafe? Draco had been acting… off. Uncharacteristic. Atypical. Something was definitely wrong that he wasn’t telling him.  
Harry sauntered into Sirius’ old room and collapsed on the bed, looking at all of the used memories scattered around. Sirius tugged at Harry’s heart. Or better yet, the lack of Sirius. He didn’t know if he could clean up the house and maximize his absence. He didn’t know if he was ready, but just staring wasn’t helping either. He cried until an uneasy sleep overtook him.

“Where were you, Draco.” Narcissa snapped as soon as Draco entered the house. Less a question, more a statement. Draco sighed. “Out. What do you care?” Draco snarled, walking up to his room. Narcissa recoiled and let him go almost all the way up the stairs before yelling “You are grounded until you talk to me.” Draco slammed his door. “I’m 18 already, woman.” He muttered, tossing some laundry aside. He plopped down at his desk and started to write to Harry.  
When he finished, he called for his owl and for the first time ever, it didn’t come. He marched down the stairs and saw his mother playing with a key at the table. He wandered past her and saw his owl in a cage. “Mother!” He yelled, but she had already gone. He turned a corner to search for her but was stopped by Black, Harry’s owl, at the window. He grabbed the letter just as the owl flew off. He scoffed at it and opened the letter carefully. 

Draco,  
You were acting weird at the cafe. You can tell me what’s going on. Please. I might be really reading into this but I want to help.  
-Harry Potter

Draco’s heartstrings were pulled and he desperately wanted to send the letter he wrote. He knew his cursed mother wouldn’t budge so he had to take things into his own hands. 

Harry woke up to a cool hand on his cheek. He jumped and grabbed whoever's neck it was. “Harry!” Draco screeched like an owl. “Cool it! It’s me!” Harry released his grip and sat back down. “Merlin, Drake. Don’t do that!” Harry mumbled sleepily. “Drake?” Draco asked, putting his hands in his pockets coolly. Harry grumbled. “What’s with your… Well strangling? Nightmare?” Harry grumbled again and Draco grabbed his wrists and pinned him to the bed. “Sleepy?” Harry grinned. “Yes. I must be dreaming though. You aren’t really here.” Harry replied. Draco smirked. “Nice dream then.” He leaned in and gently kissed Harry, like a feather lightly brushing his lips. He rolled over and nuzzled into Harry’s neck.  
“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” He asked, voice muffled by Harry’s skin.  
“Sirius.” Harry replied. After Draco was silent he added, “He was my godfather.” Draco hummed.  
“About your letter,” He started, snuggling closer to Harry and closing his eyes. “I guess… I miss Snape. He was my godfather so I figure you’d understand.” Harry nodded slowly to himself before turning onto his side so he was nose to nose with Draco. “Thanks for telling me.” Draco hummed a response. “Will you help me pack up Sirius’ stuff tomorrow?” Harry asked politely. Draco closed his eyes again and nodded. “Look who’s sleepy now.” Harry whispered, pulling the covers over the both of them. Draco grumbled, somehow sarcastically and Harry pulled his head into his chest, hugging his shoulders.  
“Goodnight Love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry all the chapters are super short. When I finish I might combine some. Thank you for Kudos and Comments!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the CHEESIEST thing I have ever written. Enjoy. (Don't hold this against me, I know it's bad)  
> Also, this is the last chapter! (well, kind of) I'm making the smut scene in a separate chapter for those who don't want to read it. Other wise, ENJOY!

The next morning, Harry woke up from a dreamless sleep, face pressed against Draco’s chest, his arms holding him tightly. Harry smiled agains his shirt and shifted so that he was hugging him back. “Draco.” He mumbled. “Wake up.” Draco grumbled just as Harry did the night before. Harry tried to get up but Draco held on tighter. “No. Sleep.” He muttered sleepily, eyes still firmly closed.   
“Drake, c’mon!” Harry groaned, a grin stuck to his face. Draco released him and shuffled under the blankets so much that he disappeared. Harry chortled and pulled the blanket off of him. Draco growled and curled into himself. “You. Are a monster.” Harry laughed again and vanished to whip up breakfast. When he returned all that was left of Draco was a heap of blankets and a small breathing hole. Harry poked his head in front of the hole.   
“Mind if I join you?”  
“Yes.” Harry crawled in anyways. 

After an hour of snuggling Harry finally convinced Draco to get up. Little did Harry know, Draco hadn’t had a nightmare free sleep in a long time. They cleaned up the house, packing things in boxes and opening curtains. They moved Sirius’ mother to the attic, which Kreacher wasn’t too happy about. After the entire house was clean, they both plopped down on the couch, leaning against each other, shoulder to shoulder. “I’m never cleaning again.” Draco whined, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Yeah well you wouldn’t like my aunt then. Should we go to bed?” Harry asked. Draco did want to, but he wasn’t sure he could control himself much longer. “Do you?” He asked.  
“Maybe. Sure.” Harry responded. Crap. Draco thought. He could not mess this up. “I’m going to have a shower but you go ahead.” Draco said, getting up. Harry mourned the loss of Draco’s heat but nodded. 

Harry laid in bed, looking around the mostly empty room. Sirius’ dusty scent was very faint now and was replaced with Draco’s minty, sun shine-y one. He sighed, wondering why Draco was distancing himself from Harry. Was it something he said? He turned so he was facing the window and drifted off into a restless sleep. 

When Draco arrived back in the bedroom, Harry was thrashing around in the bed, sweating like a pig and mumbling. “Harry! Wake up!” Draco yelled, shaking him. He didn’t awake. The mumbling became yelling. “Auxilium, is est mei!”   
“The hell…” Draco backed up slightly.   
“Derelinquas illum! Anguis… anguis… nullum…” Draco glared and tried to wake him up again but Harry jumped onto him, squeezing his neck and his left arm between his nails. Draco gasped, reaching for air, trying to push Harry off of him. He managed a strained, “Har-y.” Before passing out, and Harry waking.   
“Dra- Shit.” Harry released his hand from Draco’s neck and looked at his other bloody one. He pushed on the gash on Draco’s left arm, trying to stop the bleeding. He didn’t have his wand, he didn’t know where it was, all he was thinking was merlin no, please no, what did I do? He murmured the only healing spell he knew, even though it was useless without his wand. “Vulnera sanentur, vulnera saneentur,” Draco coughed once, still unconscious. Was it working? Harry repeated it again, louder this time. After 5 exhausting minutes, the wound was closed and Draco was waking up. Harry let go of his arm and fell forward on his chest, barely awake.   
“Harry? Are you…” Draco lifted Harry, who was smiling slightly.   
“Draco, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I-”  
“Potter, why are you glowing?” Draco asked, letting go off Harry. He looked at his hand and it was true, his veins were glowing slightly blue, and then he fainted. When he woke up, it was like he always did; tangled with Draco. He nudged Draco awake. “What-” But Draco cut him off, deeply kissing him.  
“Harry… the mark… it’s gone.” He mumbled between soft kisses.   
“What?” Harry exclaimed, lifting Draco’s left arm, where the Dark mark was supposed to be. He was right, all that was left was scar tissue, looking like he was cut years ago. “Harry.” Draco said, staring him in his emerald green eyes. “I’m sorry I’m so stubborn. I love you.” He breathed and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the next chapter will be smut so just a warning!


	7. SMUT SCENE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY FUCK. Smut scene!!! Warning: swears. and Smut. ENJOY

Draco climbed onto Harry and straddled him. Harry’s breathing hitched as the kisses got harder. “Draco…” He whispered. “I want you.” Draco smirked against his lips and pulled his shirt off, and then Harry’s, laying kisses all over his chest, suckling and nipping at his pulse, marking him. He softly bit the old hickeys he left last time and Harry moaned. Draco kissed him again, palming Harry through his pants, causing Harry to groan into Draco’s mouth. “Fuck… Draco… please…” Draco smiled again, tugging Harry’s pants down and slowly kissing down his chest and stomach until he reached his shaft, slowly licking up his length. Harry balled up the sheets in his fists, groaning, glad that he didn’t let Hermione move in.   
Sweat rolled down Draco’s chin as he teased Harry’s tip, kicking off his own pants. Harry leaked precum, groaning, “Please Draco, please…” Draco obliged him, taking him into his mouth, running his tongue along his slit and teasing his teeth up his length. Harry moaned, biting his tongue and tangling his hand in Draco’s hair. “Fuck…” He whined as Draco stopped, flipping him around and pressing his shaft against the bed for a moment before pulling his ass up. Harry groaned, biting his tongue hard enough to draw blood. Draco’s cool fingers teased Harry’s entrance before pushing into him, scissoring and preparing him. Harry held back a scream when Draco added a third finger.   
“Fuck… Draco.. More…” He groaned, tongue bleeding. Draco groaned and lined his shaft up with Harry’s hole, slowly pushing in. Harry screamed in pleasure and pain, clenching the sheets in his fists. Draco slowly moved in until he was completely in, so big that he teased the sweet spot onside Harry. Harry whined, “Merlin, fuck Draco, yes!” Draco pulled back and then slammed into Harry, hitting the sweet spot hard, finding a steady pace and leaning over and biting Harry’s shoulder hard, bruising him and slamming into him again and again.   
Draco was getting close but no way he was going to cum first, he reached down and stroked Harry, still slamming into him. “F-fuck, Draco, I’m gonna….” Harry groaned and released, painting the bed and his stomach, moaning Draco’s name. “In or out Potter?” Draco hissed, nearly there. Harry groaned. “In or out!” He yelled. “I-in.” Harry whined and Draco released, filling Harry with his seed. 

“Holy fuck.” Draco groaned, slowly pulling out and rolling over. Harry just groaned in response, collapsing beside Draco and snuggling into his chest.  
“I love you.” Harry said, nuzzling closer to Draco. “You didn’t let me say it before.” Draco nodded and snuggled Harry back.


End file.
